New Programming
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: The pizzeria hires a new girl to work on the website and keep the animatronics in working condition. Victoria is excited for the job until weird things start to happen when she had to work late some nights. She never imagined what could happen in a pizzeria when the kids are gone.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

Victoria flinched at the screams and cheers of children as she stepped into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She had just been hired as the new website designer for the restaurant, but she was also hired to keep the animatronics working smoothly. A few children raced past her with pizza sauce and cake icing on their faces. She stepped to the side to miss the kids before she walked down the hallway to knock on the manager's door. She had to wait a minute before she heard the manager yell for her to come inside.

"Oh Victoria, glad you're here," the manager, Mr. Fazbear, said as he was sitting behind his desk with a stressed but happy look.

"Thank you for this opportunity," Victoria said as she shook his hand. She was just happy for the job. Finding a job after college is practically a nightmare with how the job opportunities were practically slim to none in this city.

"Oh no need to be so formal. I'm just happy I could find someone with your talents. Let me get the paperwork for you to fill out and then I'll show you around the place. I'm sure you're excited to see your office and the animatronics," he said as he started digging through one of the filing cabinets behind his desk.

Victoria took that time to look at the pictures around the room. Most of the pictures were actually posters of the animatronics, but a good bit were of Mr. Fazbear's family and pictures from times in the restaurant. "It's a good job. Screaming children may not be your thing, but just deal with it," she told herself before smiling when Mr. Fazbear handed her the paperwork.

It only took a few minutes to get everything filled out, signed, and filed away. Victoria was led out of the office and back into the chaos of the pizzeria. The delicious smell coming from the kitchens made her stomach growl, but she would have to worry about eating later. She had a feeling that after this tour, she was going to be put straight to working on the website. If only she had taken the time to wake up early and eat a big breakfast instead of a piece of toast.

"There they are, this place's pride and joy," Mr. Fazbear said as he paused at the entrance of the main dining area. He was looking at the three animatronics performing on stage. "That's Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica," he continued as he pointed to the bear, bunny, and chicken. "Foxy is in Pirate Cove. He doesn't perform anymore," the manager said almost sadly.

"Why not?" Victoria inquired as she stared at the out of order sign and closed curtains, which was located in the left corner of the dining area.

"He bit one of the kids pretty bad a few years ago," Mr. Fazbear said sadly before pepping himself up as he talked about the room where she would be working on the animatronics when they needed to be fixed. He smiled down at the kids as he and Victoria walked past them to get to a doorway near the stage.

The door said employees only as the manager stuck the key in the door and opened it. He motioned for Victoria to quickly get inside and he followed after her before turning on the lights and locking the door. She gave him a weird look and he just shrugged.

"I don't want the kids getting in here," he said quickly before smiling at all of the empty animatronic heads and body parts. "You won't have to do much with these, but we always have extra just in case. If you do a checkup on the animatronics once a week then we're good to go," he was saying as he showed her where the tools were located and he went over the main points about the animatronics.

"So where is my office located?" she asked as they exited the workroom, and he quickly locked the door behind them.

"It's near the security office," he said and they once again got the joy of dodging the happy children.

Victoria watched in surprise as the animatronics walked off the stage and were handing out cake to the children. "I didn't know they could move like that," she uttered shocked.

Mr. Fazbear puffed up his chest as he looked at the company's animatronics. "They're the best you could ever ask for and we have plans to make them even better, eventually, which is where you come in," he continued before walking down another hallway.

Victoria looked back at the animatronics and tilted her head to the side curiously when they were all looking at her. She gave a small smile before turning away to focus on what the manager was saying. She found a little weird that they all looked at her at the same time, but she would think about that more later. She had to figure out what this office was going to be like. She hoped it wasn't just a little hole in the wall with a tiny chair and no space to keep any files.

"Here is your office," Mr. Fazbear exclaimed happily as he threw open the door on the opposite of the hallway, which was near the security office.

"It's a hole in the wall," she thought sadly while never losing the smile on her face. "This is great," she said even though she wanted to break down a wall to have some actual room.

She stepped into the office to only find an old office chair, which looked about ready to break, and a dusty desk. The computer was also something that would need to be gotten rid of and replaced with a newer model. She had a great computer at home but she didn't want to use that for work.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled. We usually close up for the night at 9 p.m. You'll be working from 10 a.m. until 8 p.m. with an hour lunch break. If you need to stay over some tonight then that's fine too. Just let the security guard know so he can let you out at night," he said before walking down the hallway to leave her alone. "Oh and if you need a new computer or anything just go ahead and get one. Just put it under my name at the store and they will bill me later," he shouted before disappearing from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

Victoria's eyes watered as she was still cleaning her little office. The place looked like it had not been touched or even been opened to the rest of the restaurant for years. She wondered how the animatronics were even looked after when this office hadn't had an employee in it for years. "How much dust can one desk have on it?" she snapped as she threw away a bunch of paper towels, which were covered in dust. "I never want to clean again after this," she grumbled as she was able to clean up the office so she could get on the old computer. She needed to see if there were any files on there that would be needed when she installed the new computer and made a new system.

"I want to see the pirate," a little voice cried so sadly that it actually made her stop working. She poked her head out of her office to see a little boy walking down the hallway softly crying.

"Hey there," she called out quietly so as not to startle him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she left her office and went to stand in front of the little boy. She jumped when the kid grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the main dining area, which wasn't as crowded as before. However, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were still roaming around the room with the few kids still there. The animatronics wouldn't get near the adults in the room unless they had to, which also seemed weird to her.

"The pirate," the little boy muttered, which distracted Victoria from looking at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. "He never comes out of his home," the boy continued.

"Well maybe he can come out of his home soon, not today but maybe in a few days," Victoria said softly with a smile. She only knew a little bit about the bite incident from what her new boss had told her, but there had to be something that could make it where the fox animatronic could come out and join the others again.

"Really?" the boy shouted before surprising Victoria by giving her a hug. He jumped back with an excited look after she had gently pat his back. "You're the best. Mom, the nice lady is going to make the pirate fox come out again. Not today but soon," the boy shouted as he raced over to a woman sitting at one of the tables.

Victoria chuckled at how excited the boy was before she looked back at the closed curtains. "Well I guess I'll be staying late tonight," she muttered before going back to her office. She would check on how much work would need to be done to Foxy after everyone had left for the day.

Time passed quickly, and thankfully she was able to get her office set up some and a new computer set up as well. It was almost 8 p.m. and soon the customers would be leaving. She and the day guard would be the only ones here until the night guard came at 11 something. The day guard didn't say much to her but she noticed that he eyed the animatronics strangely. "They're just robots," she thought with a roll of her eyes as she left her office to go to Pirate's Cove.

She was going to see how much damage was done to Foxy and what all she would need to do to repair him. Earlier that day she had been reviewing old security footage from the bite incident. It turns out that a man had been harassing some of the children, and Foxy went over to stop the man. Unfortunately, when Foxy actually went to attack the man, the man pushed a kid in front of him. Foxy didn't mean to bite a chunk out of the kid's head but it was too late to stop what he was doing.

She slowly moved back the curtains and frowned when she finally did spot Foxy. He was slumped over in the corner of the little ship type stage. He had a large gash in his chest and his fur was pointed in different directions. "Well the physical appearance isn't that bad. You just need to be patched up and your fur brushed," she muttered softly as she squatted down in front of the fox and started lifting up his head. She would have to move him into the backroom to check his system, but she would do that tomorrow.

"All right, I'll start patching you up tomorrow morning and then I'll work on that website. You'll need to be looking good for pictures because you will be in great working condition by the time the website is ready to be put online," Victoria said happily as she gently set his head back down before leaving Pirate's Cove. She drew the curtains back to hide Foxy before she walked over to the other three animatronics, who were once again on stage.

"You guys look good but I'll probably need to brush your fur and just clean up a few things before I take pictures for the website. Good work today," she said with a wink and couldn't help but laugh at herself for doing that to machines. She walked back to her office, grabbed her stuff, and then shut and locked her door. She walked past the security office and waved to the night guard since it was now almost midnight.

He didn't even look at her but whatever, she would barely see him anyways so why worry about it. She made her way out of the pizzeria and walked to her car. Her first day went well but all she wanted to do now was go home and take a shower. She had dust all over her from having to clean that disgusting office. For something so tiny, it sure had a lot of dirt, dead bugs, and dust.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

"Wow, you're early," Mr. Fazbear said when he already saw Victoria walking around the main dining area at 8 a.m. "Did the security guard give you a key or did he just let you in?" he asked while taking a sip of his coffee. He had only woken up a half hour ago.

"I needed to get here early so I can get Foxy in the workroom before the kids get here for the day. I don't want them to see me move him," Victoria muttered as if it was obvious. She had a lot to do later on coding the website so she would need to work as much as she could on Foxy early today. "I'll need the key to the workroom," she said to the boss before he could walk towards his office.

"Oh yeah, here," he said, unhooking the key ring on his belt, and he tossed it to her. "Come get me if you have any questions or need anything. The information on Foxy's mainframe and the others' should be in your computer records. Just try to look at those for most of your questions," he muttered tiredly before disappearing into his office.

"All right," Victoria muttered while swinging the keys on her fingers. She looked at Pirate Cove and sighed when she realized that she was not going to have any help lifting and moving Foxy to the workroom. "I don't need help," she muttered stubbornly as she walked to the workroom, unlocked the door, and propped it open. She attached the key ring to her own pants before she went to Pirate Cove. She moved back the curtains to see Foxy resting against the stage but he looked slightly different. "Did the night guard mess with him?" she whispered as she tried to figure out the best way to get Foxy out of Pirate Cove and to the workroom without killing her back.

"If only I had something to push him on," she thought before rushing out of Pirate Cove and to the kitchen. Thankfully, none of the cooks were there yet so she was able to steal one of the carts out of the room and to the dining area. She lined the cart up beside Pirate Cove before hopping up there to grab Foxy. She blinked in amazement when she saw his pirate hook, which was sharper than she would have thought was allowed in a children's restaurant. Shaking off the curiosity, she put his arm around her neck and lifted him up to a standing position. He was heavy, heavier than anything she had had to lift before but she was not going to ask for help when the people around here definitely didn't want to volunteer.

She was able to get Foxy to the end of the stage but when she tried to move him onto the cart, his weight made her lose her balance. He fell onto the cart and then she fell on top of him. Her breath escaped her with how forcefully she fell onto his metal form. She took a moment to regain her breath before she slid off Foxy and the cart so she could stand beside it. "Sorry," she muttered even though the animatronic couldn't complain or gripe at her. She rubbed her chest before slowly pushing the cart into the workroom. It was hard to push the cart with how heavy he was.

It was a fight to get him on the work table but she was finally able to get him up there. She leaned up against the table to take a breather and jumped when she heard something that sounded like a chuckle. She looked around her but only she and Foxy were in the room. She peaked her head outside of the workroom but nobody was in the dining area except for Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. "Just my imagination," she muttered before closing the workroom door and locking it so none of the kids could get in since it was time for the doors to open to the public.

"Now then let's fix that gash in your chest and brush your fur, and then I will have to leave you in here for a while until I can come back to check your system," Victoria said happily as she felt comfortable in her element of working. She pulled her long dark red hair up into a messy bun just to get it out of the way before she went over to the tools. She did not hear the laughter anymore because soon all she could hear outside of the workroom door was Freddy and Chica singing, while Bonnie played the guitar. It took her two hours to get Foxy's chest fixed and to brush his hair, but he looked a lot better when she was done.

"I'll be back later," she said before patting Foxy's arm and leaving the workroom. She made sure the room was locked before she jumped when she saw Bonnie standing right in front of her but thankfully there was a bit of distance between them. The rabbit stared her down and she gave him a small smile before jumping when she heard a yell.

"Nice lady," the little boy from yesterday shouted as he ran down the hallway and straight towards her.

Victoria's eyes widened before she laughed when the boy tackled her legs. She would have fallen if not for her positioning herself so she wouldn't stumble. "Well hello, glad to see you again," she said to the boy. She didn't really like when kids were loud but she didn't have a problem with kids in general.

"Did you fix Foxy yet?" the little boy questioned with hopeful eyes.

"Not yet but I'm working on it. He'll be out here enjoying the great music, yummy pizza, and awesome cake before you know it," she told the little boy with a wink. "Now how about you go eat some of that pizza for me?" she asked him and motioned towards where the other kids were already eating pizza and dancing to Freddy's singing.

"Ok, nice lady," the kid said before running off.

"Cute," she muttered before looking up and jumping when Bonnie was still standing in front of her but he was slightly closer. "Well hello Bonnie," she said with a smile before frowning when she noticed his bow tie was messed up. "Let's straighten that, you have to look good for your adoring fans," she said with a chuckle as she reached forward and fixed his bow tie. She gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning around to go back to her office to work on the website. She heard a sound behind her and looked back to see Bonnie had tilted his head to the side. She didn't realize it, but Bonnie watched her the entire time she walked back to her office.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

Victoria sighed as she pushed away from her desk and rubbed her eyes. She had spent the last few hours working on the beginnings of the company's new website. The one they had now was just not going to cut it. She had practically stripped everything from the domain and was creating it from scratch. She was happy with what was going on but it was definitely stressful. She would still need to try to get pictures soon of at least Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. She would get a picture of Foxy after the boss gave the thumb up that he could be around the kids again.

She didn't hear any of the customers talking bad about the fox, even though he was out of sight and therefore out of mind. However, she had watched that footage over and over again, and she knew exactly what had happened. The creepy part was that she had found out the guy had only recently been put in prison for child molestation charges. A shiver raced down her spine as she imagined the man visiting the pizzeria, but thankfully he was locked away.

In the old system, which she found in one of the old filing cabinets, had talked about the animatronics actually being completely different years ago when the pizzeria had first opened before closing. She couldn't find any information about why the pizzeria closed, but this file did talk about allowing the animatronics to be able to search through the system of registered offenders so they would know who to keep away from the children.

"I'll need to check into that but for now it's time for a lunch break," Victoria sighed as she stood up and cracked her back. Sitting down all day was not her favorite thing to do but she could suck it up and deal with it. "At least the pizza here is free and included in working here," she muttered. "I'll need to exercise more if I eat lunch here all the time," she whispered as she walked towards the kitchen. She paused when she saw Chica standing outside of the kitchen, directly in front of the door. She felt her heart stop when Chica turned and looked directly at her.

"Hello Chica," Victoria said with a smile as she walked towards the chicken. "So are you here to get some pizza for the kids?" she asked and blinked in surprise when the chicken nodded its head. "Smarter than I realized. I definitely need to check their program, ASAP," she thought. "Well do you need any help? I'd be happy to help pass out some pizza," she offered. She had no clue why she felt the need to offer her assistance to the chicken or even have a normal conversation with the animatronic but a weird vibe was making her feel like she should treat the chicken as if it was real.

Chica opened her mouth as if to speak before snapping it shut and shaking her head just once. The chicken walked straight into the kitchen and quickly walked out again with hands full of pizzas. The chicken paused and looked back at Victoria, who was still just standing there watching the chicken curiously. Chica narrowed her eyes for a moment before turning around and disappearing into the dining area.

"Weird," Victoria muttered with a shiver before she rushed into the kitchen, grabbed two slices of cheese pizza, and she went to the workroom to enjoy some peace and quiet. Surprisingly the workroom blocked out the sound from the dining area, even though it was right outside. She shut and locked the door behind her before frowning when she turned around saw that Foxy had been moved. He was now sitting straight up on the table instead of lying down on his back. "Who the heck moved you?" she muttered before just brushing it off as if it was the day security guard, who also had a set of keys. She didn't think it was the boss because he pretty much stayed in his office.

She jumped when she saw Foxy's head was positioned so he was staring straight at her. She eyed him warily for a second before brushing off her paranoia. "People need to figure out a new way of joking," she muttered as she finished her pizza before going over to some tools so she could open the fox's back and look at his system. She needed to check the data that was set in his system. She would definitely try to see what the settings were right now because she kept noticing that the animatronics stayed clear of the adults in the room. They loved being around the kids but not the adults.

"Let's open you up," she muttered as she efficiently used a screwdriver to open the compartment on his back. She set down the part of his back she had removed before opening up a panel that was hidden within the fox. Her eyes narrowed when she saw how dusty it was inside the compartment. She gently cleaned around the wires before noticing a screen and a few buttons. She had never seen anything like this before in an animatronic. Usually they just had a data port that you would hook up to a computer and you would set up the animatronic that way.

"You're unique," she muttered as she touched one of the buttons. Her brows creased when the screen popped on but it started flashing for a code. She tried a few passwords related to the pizza place or to being a pirate, but nothing worked. Growing frustrated, she paced around the room before walking to stand in front of the fox. Her eyes widened in disbelief when the fox's eye was glowing brightly. She shook her head to calm herself down before she went to move. However, when she moved, she noticed that the fox's eye and head slightly moved to follow her.

"Maybe the code is listed in the old files," she muttered to distract herself before she walked back around the fox. She closed the panel and reattached the back piece. When she walked around to the front of the fox, she noticed that his eye was no longer lit up. She sighed in relief before leaving and locking the room behind her. She didn't know why his eye had lit up but she wouldn't stress about it. The only thing she needed to worry about was finding that code.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

Victoria searched for days for the code but she still could not find it. The worst part was that Mr. Fazbear was nowhere in sight and every time she knocked on his office door, he would never answer. She was about to the point where she was going to pick the lock and check the man's personal files to see if she could find the code for the animatronics. She had been getting a strange feeling from the animatronics as she worked. She would feel as if they were looking at her more and more, and they would just randomly appear around corners or be in rooms that they normally weren't in during the day, or at least they usually weren't in there when she was.

The website was coming along fine and she had even gotten pictures of all of the animatronics. Today was a special day though because she had received an email from the boss saying that Foxy was allowed to be around the children again. She was happy that her hard work was paying off, but she was still curious about why she wasn't allowed the code to access the systems of the animatronics. She had even opened up the panels to the other animals, but all of them needed a code.

Walking into work was a good feeling and a weird one. Today she would be staying a bit later than usual because the day shift guard was going to become the night guard for some reason. She hadn't heard of any new hires for the day guard, but supposedly the animatronics were fine during the day so there was no need for security. She had no clue why she would need to stay over, but with how weird the boss was acting, she didn't want to risk angering the man. She would stay over and just do what she needed to do or goof off if all else fails. Warning signs flashed in her mind a bit, but she really couldn't lose this job because if she lost it, then she would have nothing else. No other places in town or the next town over were hiring for her kind of expertise.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the building and walked down the hallway and to the main dining area. "Good morning," she said tiredly just for the heck of it, but her heart stopped when she looked up at the stage and she did not find a single animatronic on stage. "You're kidding me, who moved them or did they move themselves?" she snapped as she walked down to her office to make sure that nobody had broken in last night and stolen anything from her office. She didn't have much in there but nobody needed to steal her files.

Her office looked to be untouched when she opened the door, but she made sure to turn on her computer and make sure everything was fine, still there, and not corrupted. With a relieved sigh, she decided it was time to find the animatronics. Strangely she was the only one in the building even though it was almost time for the doors to open so customers could come in and enjoy themselves. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, the kids will be here soon. Where are you guys?" she called out, even though she felt like an idiot for doing so.

She practically turned the building upside down and there was still no sign of them. With a sigh, there was only one place left, the workroom. With slightly shaky hands, she grabbed the keys to unlock the door, but the door was unlocked. As soon as she touched the doorknob, it creaked open and she was actually frightened to turn on the light. "Just do it," she whispered before flipping on the switch and shoving the door open. A scream left her throat in surprise when all of the animatronics were either sitting on the table or standing around it. It looked like they had been having a conversation or just hanging out. It was weird, more than weird. It was downright creepy how alive the whole scene made the animatronics look.

"Well at least I found you guys, but who put you in here like this. You should all be getting ready to go out on stage, even you Foxy. You get to hang out with the kids today and from now on," she said with a smile to try to get rid of the bad vibe she was getting. There was no reason to feel like this. They were just animatronics. "Guys," she muttered when none of the animatronics moved. She tilted her head to the side when she noticed that Freddy and Bonnie were standing in front of something. "Is that another animatronic?" she tried to not shout, but she was shocked. A golden Freddy was sitting on the ground with its head all lopsided.

"Where did you come from?" she whispered as she walked over to get a closer look. She gave Bonnie and Freddie a nervous glance before she crouched down to be closer to the golden Freddy. She tentatively reached out and touched the bear's face before losing any breath she had. The bear's eyes flashed on and stared her down as it raised its head to be closer to her.

"Nice lady, nice lady, is Foxy ready?" the little boy from days ago shouted somewhere in the restaurant. His voice was coming through the workroom door, which she had left cracked since she was the only one there.

"Who let the kids in," she thought before gasping when she felt something touch her face. She looked back at the golden Freddy to see that he had put a paw on her face. The more she stared into those eyes, the more they looked familiar. "What in the world is going on?" she thought as she started to shake before she practically flew backwards as she skidded across the floor. "The kids, the kids need to be watched," she muttered before racing out of the room. "Guys the kids would love to see you perform, you too Foxy," she shouted the last part loudly as she tried to keep herself from freaking out as much as she wanted to.

"Hey kid, look it's Foxy," she shouted to the little boy, who was practically pouting at the closed curtains of Pirate Cove.

The animatronics except for the golden Freddy left the workroom. She looked in the room to give the golden Freddy another look, but the bear was gone, nowhere to be seen. She slammed and locked the door shut before leaning against it to breathe and try not to pass out. "What is going on?" she thought as she watched the animatronics get on stage or interact with the kids. However, she noticed Freddy staring at her with an almost smirk on his face before he got on stage to sing. "What is going on?" she whispered before racing to her office, slamming, and locking the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

The rest of the day, Victoria stayed in her office. She tried calling the boss, picking the lock to his door to get in there and talk to him, and she even emailed the man. The only responses she received were emails from him, but they seemed a little off. Every single message would mention about how she was to watch the animatronics. She had been brought there to work on them and keep them working well, not to just watch them. The other emails she got were telling her to not to worry and that everything would be fine. She didn't know what was wrong to begin with but she was starting to get a really bad feeling.

Her growling stomach made her curse the fact that she would have to brave the hallway and kitchen to get any food. Slowly she opened her office door and walked out into the hallway. The coast was clear and she sighed in relief. She just hoped that she didn't run into that Golden Freddy again. She wasn't sure why its eyes looked familiar, but they really made her nervous.

She was able to sneak into the kitchen and grab some food before almost dropping the pizza slice when she heard the kids scream Foxy. She was afraid something bad had happened as she raced out of the kitchen and to the main dining area. Victoria sighed in relief when she saw that it was only the kids hugging Foxy happily. She eyed the hook on his arm warily before giving a small smile when Foxy looked up at her and so did the little boy, who had begged to have Foxy fixed.

"Nice lady, you made Foxy all better," the little boy cheered as he released Foxy and raced to her to give her a hug.

"Well he deserved to be out here with you guys so I had to fix him," she told the little boy before telling the kid to call her Vicky for short.

"Vicky, you're really nice," he said softly before running back over to Foxy.

Victoria smiled softly as she watched Foxy playing with the kids. She was surprised to hear him talking about the ways to be a pirate, in a nice version for kids of course. His voice was the first one she had heard besides when Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were singing. She almost went to walk back to the kitchen to finish but a voice stopped her.

"She be a nice lady?" Foxy's voice questioned and she spun around to see him looking down at the little boy.

Her heart stopped when Foxy raised his head and looked straight at her. He never broke eye contact as the little boy said how she was a really nice lady. The little boy smiled and waved at her to come over to them, and she really wanted to turn the other way. However, she found herself slowly approaching Foxy and the boy, and her eyes never left Foxy's. She jumped when the little boy grabbed her hand and gently put it in Foxy's hand.

"She's a really nice lady. She made you all better so you could come back out here with us," the little boy cheered before his mother started calling for him so they could leave. The little boy ran off, which left Foxy and Victoria holding hands and staring at each other.

"Glad to see you out here with the kids instead of stuck behind those curtains," she said with a small smile even though on the inside she was still shaken up by what happened when she first came to work. She felt her heart race as Foxy raised his claw towards her cheek and gently rested the metal on her flesh.

"Nice lady," the fox whispered before smirking and walking away from her to go back to entertaining the kids.

Victoria backed away before yelping when she bumped into someone or something. She spun around only to come face to face with Freddy, who was smiling down at her. "Vicky, nice lady," he whispered before walking away from her to get to the stage.

Victoria was frozen in her place as she watched Freddy walk back on stage. The other animatronics joined him, but every single one of them was looking at her. She felt her hair on the back of her neck stand up when she even saw Foxy staring her down. The smirk that Freddy sent her made her spin around and go to rush out of the dining area, which was slowly dwindling with any customers. She had no clue that time had passed so quickly but it would soon be time for the pizzeria to close. She screamed in shock when she ran into someone and the two fell to the floor.

She looked up with wide eyes before calming down a little when it was only a guy that she ran into on accident. The guy was looking at her in shock before he stood up. He went to hold out a hand for her, but he gasped and backed away.

Victoria understood why he backed away when she felt two furry paws gently lift her up from under her arms. She looked behind her to see Bonnie stand there with a smile on his face towards her, but she noticed the smile disappeared when the bunny looked at the guy she had ran into just now.

"Sorry about that," Victoria told the guy after she thanked Bonnie, who turned around to walk back to the stage. She had no clue why the animatronics were acting how they were, but she didn't want to think about it too much.

"It's ok, um, I was told in an email by Mr. Fazbear to meet someone named Victoria. He said she would show me around, I'm the new night security guard, Mike Schmidt" the guy said a little nervously as he looked behind her at the animatronics.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

"Nice to meet you, sorry again about crashing into you, but I'm Victoria," she introduced herself to Mike, who was still warily eying the animatronics. "Well there isn't much to show you but this way," she said and motioned for him to walk down the hallway near her office.

"What do you do here?" he asked to try and distract himself from looking back at the three animals on the main stage, which he could kind of see down the hallway.

"I work on the company's website and I make sure that the animatronics are in good working condition," Victoria told him with a shrug as she motioned to her office, and then she stopped in front of the security office. She had never really been in here but it didn't look that difficult to explain.

"Don't they freak you out?" he asked her quietly and she looked back at him.

"No, I'm around animatronics and different types of robotics all the time," she answered with a shrug even though she was lying through her teeth. She had never been around animatronics like this, ones that seemed to even have their own sense of self. "I don't really know what all to tell you because I had no clue you were coming today, weird I know, but hopefully somebody left you some instructions. I'll be working a bit later tonight so if you have any questions, maybe I can help. I'll probably be leaving at 2 a.m. though," Victoria muttered as she and Mike entered the security office. She was surprised to see it only had a seat, a tablet to view the screens, two doors, lights, and posters.

"I would go crazy in here," she thought while backing out of the room so Mike had room to check out his new office. "Well I have a few things I need to do, but I guess somebody left you instructions or will give you an email or call," she said with a shrug before leaving the new guy to get situated in his office. She needed to make sure all the kids and their parents were out of the building so she could lock the front and back door, so she could work without worrying about somebody sneaking inside the building.

"Thanks, Victoria," Mike called out before she disappeared down the hallway to go check out the dining area, bathrooms, and then finally close up the place. She didn't want to let the new guy sense how confused she was about how the animatronics were acting, but if she was going to work here then she would just have to deal with this place's quirks.

When she entered the dining area, she noticed that everyone was in their usual places. She frowned when she saw Foxy had closed his curtain. She walked over and gently pulled it away before gasping when his bright yellow eye was staring at her. "You can keep your curtain open now. You don't have to close it anymore," she said while telling herself to calm down. The animatronics had not done anything to her, except maybe spooked her out a bit, but she could handle it.

"No more out of order?" Foxy spoke to her, which surprised her even more. She was beginning to feel like these animatronics were a lot more sentient than any she had ever met before, but she didn't know that the current technology was capable of making them this way.

"You're all fixed now and the boss approved you being around the kids, so no more out of order," she said giving the fox a small smile before the smile dropped from her face when he brought his hook up to her cheek again. Her heart stopped as well as he brushed his hook back to move some hair away from her face.

"Thank you, Victoria," Foxy said softly before dropping his hook and freezing in place.

"How, what?" she whispered before spinning around when she heard someone walking up behind her. She mentally cursed at how jumpy she was when she just saw it was Mike heading towards the bathroom, which were situated on the other side of the dining area. She spun back around to look at Foxy, but he was still quiet and unmoving.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered before rushing to lock the front and back doors. Thankfully all of the customers were out of the pizzeria so locking up was easy, but she had a surprise waiting for her back in the dining area, and by surprise I mean a missing Bonnie. "Great," she grumbled when she spotted only Chica and Freddy on the stage.

"Bonnie," she called out but not too loudly because she didn't want Mike to think she was a freak. "Bonnie, where are you?" she called out again as her paranoia started to show itself again.

She checked everywhere in the place until the only place left to check was her office. Mike was too busy in his new office to look out and see why she was hesitating to open her office door. She could hear something inside but that only made the fact she had to open the door worse. "Just do it," she muttered while grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door open.

"Bonnie," she exclaimed when she saw the bunny standing directly in front of her computer. An email message notification was flashing on the screen when he turned to face her. "Bonnie, what in the world are you doing in here? You need to be back up on stage with Freddy and Chica," she told the bunny, but her false confidence faltered when he just smiled at her. "Come on, you should be on stage, not in my tiny office," she muttered and turned around to walk to the stage, hoping he would follow her. However, she had the shock of probably her life when the animatronic grabbed her hand and stopped her from moving. The hold wasn't painful or tight, but it was enough pressure to make her look back to see Bonnie still smiling at her.

"All right, we'll walk together," she muttered and sighed in relief when the bunny started to walk back to the stage with her, but he did not release her hand during the walk. She walked up on stage and Bonnie followed her. "Now, I'll be staying over a bit to take pictures of you guys for the website, but after that's done, I get to go home and rest," she muttered mostly to herself before frowning when she noticed that Bonnie had not let go of her hand. "Bonnie," she started to say in a nice way but thankfully the bunny let her go.

"What in the world is going on here?" she thought as she smiled at the animatronics, which were all staring at her, before she rushed back to her office to check the email that had been flashing on the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

The email was from Mr. Fazbear, but this one seemed weirder than any she had read so far since working here. He talked about how he was glad to see the new employee doing well even though he had only been here an hour or so and his shift hadn't even started yet. Also, she didn't even know how the boss knew how Mike was doing since he was not there at all today. She had yet to see or hear from Mr. Fazbear the last few days.

The rest of the email talked about how well she was doing with the animatronics, and how she seemed to be fitting in perfectly with them. She had no clue why he used the wording he did, but at least the boss was pleased instead of firing her. The rest of the email was an attachment. She opened it and was surprised to see an entirely new animatronic and the blueprints of how to build it.

The animatronic did not have a name, but it was going to be a black cat. She would be receiving the parts to build the animatronic from scratch and even the programming, which was exciting because this is why she was really here, but it still seemed so strange. She saved the attachment and even printed out a copy or two so she could look over the details more.

Looking at the clock, she sighed when she realized it was one in the morning. She still needed to get pictures taken tonight before she left. With a tired smile, she grabbed her camera and left her office. She decided to go check on Mike, but she jumped when he gave a slight squeak of surprise and slammed down the door closed before she could even get past the window.

"Sorry, I'll just leave you alone," she said but muttered the last part to herself.

As she walked away from his office so she could go to the dining area, she heard him open the door and yell out a shaky it's ok. She waved up at the camera near her to let him know it was all good. Her smile kind of fell off her face a bit when she saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica staring straight at the camera in the dining area, and she noticed that Foxy's curtain was closed again.

"What are you guys doing?" she said aloud as she walked over and quickly opened Foxy's curtain. "I can't take your picture if you're hiding behind the curtain," she told Foxy with a smile before walking back to the table where she had set her camera down. "I'll take Foxy's first and then I'll get you guys on the stage as a group and then individual pictures," she said to the animatronics, even though once again she shouldn't have to, but she just felt it would be weird if she didn't say anything to them.

She heard the camera following her movements as she started smoothing down some of Foxy's fur on his face, which the kids had messed up earlier that day. She ignored the intense look he was giving her while she did that, before she stepped back and started to take pictures of him.

It didn't take her long before she was trying to find good angles to take pictures of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. She took her time getting good group images before focusing on them individually. She chuckled a bit when Freddy tipped his hat at her in one of the pictures. She found herself rolling her eyes when she heard Mike talking to himself about Freddy moving.

"They can roam where they want," she shouted but not in a mean way. She was freaked out a bit too when she first heard that information, but she was slowly accepting it.

"All right, thanks for the great pictures guys. I need to upload these and then I get to go home and sleep," she said cheerfully before going back to her office.

It took a few minutes to upload the images to her computer and sort through a few of them. She wanted to get a basic idea of what pictures to use for what parts of the website, so she could come in tomorrow morning and quickly upload them where they need to go.

A scream and a slamming of a door made her jump as she had just signed off her computer for the night. She grabbed her bag, keys, and phone before locking her office behind her. The security door on her side was open and Mike was inside of the room freaking out.

"Mike, what's wrong?" she shouted as she rushed to stand just outside of his office.

Mike just sat in the room shaking and breathing heavily as he pointed to the other door, and he clicked the light button. Victoria was able to see a shadow of one of the animatronics standing outside the door. "It tried to come in here, it'll, it'll," he began to stutter but couldn't say the last part when he saw the look Victoria was giving him.

"They have free roam mode. They can go where they please in here, but they won't hurt you. I'll see who it is and walk them back to the stage, but you should really relax a bit. Night shifts are never easy but don't let this place scare you," she told him and tried to give him a comforting smile, but he was not calming down at all.

Victoria gave a sigh before walking around to the other hallway and frowned when she saw Bonnie standing outside of the door with a big smile on his face. "Bonnie, don't scare the new guy. He's here to protect you guys from anyone that would try to break in here and steal from us or hurt you guys," she said as she walked towards Bonnie and gently took his paw when he held it out to her.

"Good night, Victoria," Bonnie said softly so only she could hear after she had led him back onto the stage. He gave her a blank look so did the others when she paused to look at him in surprise again.

"Good night, Bonnie. Night everyone," she said softly at first before telling everyone, even Mike, good night before she left the pizzeria for the night. "That guy needs to chill," she thought about Mike as she wondered how long they would even have him as a night guard.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

Victoria let out a big yawn as she entered the pizzeria. She was exhausted after staying up so late last night, but she would have to get over it because she had to stay even later tonight. She had gotten another email that she would need to start building the new animatronic immediately. She didn't know what the rush was, but she was excited to build it so she wasn't going to complain.

Once again, she was the only one here again today, which unnerved her a bit, but seeing the animatronics today kind of calmed her down. They had been friendly to her so far and that gave her a bit of comfort. She gave them all a wave before making her way to her office. She found a note taped to her door and it was from Mike.

"They tried to kill me last night," she whispered as she read the read aloud. She stared at it for a second before chuckling. "He let the whole working at night thing get to him," she muttered as she threw the note away in her office trash can before getting to work on putting the images on the website. She was so focused on putting the images online that she started to let the time get away from her. A knock on her door made her pause what she was doing. She gently opened the door and saw Freddy standing there.

"Hey Freddy, what is it?" she questioned the bear, but she saw him point up at her clock. "Oh, it's time to open, sorry I got carried away with putting up your pictures from last night. I'll open us up right away," she said a little sheepishly at the fact that she almost didn't open the pizzeria on time.

She went to stand up and leave the office, but Freddy wouldn't move out of her way. "Freddy," she started to say but stopped when he held out his hand for her. "All right, what is up with these guys and holding hands?" she thought as she gently slipped her hand into Freddy's paw, and then he finally moved out of the way.

Freddy and Victoria walked hand in hand the entire way to the front door. He only gave her her hand back whenever she had to unlock the door and turn on the open sign. He grabbed her hand again before she could walk away to go back to her office. He just smirked at her when she gave him a questioning look. He walked her towards the workroom, which was once again unlocked. He chuckled when she jumped at the sight of Golden Freddy, who put a note on the work table before disappearing from the room.

"Freddy, what in the world is going on?" she questioned the bear, who only chuckled again, brought a finger to his lips, and then winked at her before going back on the stage. "Freddy," she said before a bunch of kids and their parents entered the dining area and Chica pushed out a cart full of cooked pizzas. "Whatever," she grumbled and threw her hands up before entering the workroom and locking the door behind her so none of the kids or even the other animatronics could bother her.

She walked over and picked up the note that Golden Freddy had left behind. The note said that the parts for the new animatronic were in and that she should start working on them now. "Wait a second, why in the world would Golden Freddy be giving me a note that only the boss would send me," she muttered before almost dropping the note to the ground. "Is the boss an animatronic and that guy I saw the first few days, just an actor or something, but that's just crazy talk," she exclaimed while shaking her head.

She walked over to the boxes of parts in the corner and was a little excited to get to work on the new black cat animatronic. She was still a bit nervous about Golden Freddy giving her a note that only the boss could give, but with everything that was going on in this place, she really shouldn't be too surprised if Golden Freddy really was the boss and the man from days ago had only been an actor. She tried to stop worrying about it as she put the boxes on the table so it would be easier to take out all of the parts and then get to work.

A knock on the workroom door made her pause. She dusted off her hands and made sure none of the parts would fall off the table before she unlocked and opened the door. Bonnie was standing there with a smile on his face. She looked around him to make sure all the kids were doing well before she focused on the bunny. "Hey Bonnie, everything ok?" she asked him before gasping when he quickly grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards her office. She was surprised to see Chica standing by her office as well. "Guys, is everything ok?" she asked again when the two animatronics followed her into her office.

"Spend time with Victoria," Chica said with a smile on her face and Bonnie nodded his head.

"But what about the kids?" Victoria asked them confused about why they would want to hang out with her during work.

"Freddy and Foxy take care of the kids," Bonnie said as he and Chica sat down in chairs behind her. "New friend?" Bonnie asked as he pointed to the blueprints for the new animatronic, which was still in pieces in the workroom.

"Oh, that's the new animatronic that I can hopefully finish building in a few days," Victoria replied after she handed one of the copies for Chica and Bonnie to look at closer since they kept staring at the images over her shoulder.

"New friend," Chica said happily but Victoria missed that her eyes were glued to her instead of the picture.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

Victoria let out a tired sigh as she set down her tools and slid down to the ground to take a break. She had spent the last few hours working on putting the new animatronic together. The weird thing was that this black cat was not given a name yet. Most of the animatronics were given a name before assembly but this one was practically a blank canvas unless the programming would change that. The programming was another weird issue. She was not given a data disk with the programming for the animatronic.

Bonnie and Chica had stayed in her office for an hour earlier when she was finishing up a few things for the website before she had to get to work on the black cat. She was a little unnerved by their presence at first, but eventually she calmed down. She had even started laughing when Chica started playing with her hair. Bonnie went to play with her hair a few times, but Chica would always smack his paw away from Victoria. The two animatronics left her when Freddy came to her office door and told them to get on stage so they could perform a song. It was still weird to hear the animatronics talk around her, but the more she heard them, the more they spoke in complete sentences.

Freddy had stared at her a minute before telling her he would talk to her later, and then he disappeared with Bonnie and Chica to go perform on stage. Victoria had just shrugged and got back to work because everything was going smoothly for the most part besides her being surprised at almost every turn by the animatronics. Foxy had stopped by to just say hello before he was pulled back to the dining area to teach the kids how to be pirates.

Victoria thought about leaving Mike a note to just stay calm and everything would be all right tonight, but she forgot about it whenever she became focused on building the cat animatronic. She had locked the door before she even started trying to put the parts together. After an hour of working on the cat, she had heard a knock on the door. When she had opened the door, Chica was standing there with a plate of pizza in her hands. Victoria had thanked the chicken, took the pizza, and got back to work as soon as Chica turned away to go entertain the children.

Time flew by and in no time, it was time for the night guard to arrive and start his shift. Victoria knew she would still be here until probably three in the morning, but she wanted to get this done. When she had put her tools away to go out into the dining area for a little break and to say hi to Mike, she saw Golden Freddy standing behind her. She went to say something but she couldn't form the words as he gave her a note and disappeared.

"Weird guy," she muttered before reading the note. "He will be tested and you will be changed. The children need to be protected, or none shall remain," she read aloud before tilting her head curiously. "Changed how and why is Mike, I guess it's Mike, being tested?" she whispered before folding the note up and putting it in her pocket when she heard a knock on the workroom door. "Just a second," she called out and put away all of the tools and blueprints before opening the door to find Freddy standing there with Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"Oh hey guys, what are you all doing?" she questioned them as she noticed all of the animatronics trying to get a look at the new animatronic. "It's not done yet," she said with a teasing smile as she shut and locked the door behind her. "I'll finish building the black cat soon," she started to say before stopping when Foxy gently grabbed her wist.

"It's a she, not an it," he told her before the sound of the front door opening let everyone know that Mike had arrived for his shift. "Well he was almost late," Foxy growled before letting go of her wrist and walking to his section.

"Wait, Freddy, Golden Freddy gave me this. What does he mean by this?" she asked as she handed Freddy the note.

"You'll know soon enough," Freddy told her before going back to the stage to stand between Bonnie and Chica, who had went up there earlier.

"That didn't answer my question," Victoria grumbled quietly before walking to Mike's office to welcome him back for his second night. She screamed when he slammed the door closed again right before she could step underneath it. "Mike, will you quit that," she shouted as she put a hand to her chest, where her heart was threatening to race out.

"Victoria, crap, sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just jumpy tonight," Mike said nervously after he opened the door, but he kept glancing at his security cameras.

"It's cool, but I'll know from now on not to even try to enter your office. I don't feel like being crushed by the door. Anyways, I just wanted to welcome you back for another night. I'll be here later tonight since I'm building something in the workroom, but if you need anything, let me know. I'll be here until 3 a.m.," Victoria told him as she slowly calmed down. That was the second or third time she had almost been crushed by the door because Mike was so jumpy.

"You're staying until three, but that's when," Mike called out to her before screaming and slamming the door on the opposite side shut because Chica was standing out by his window. "Victoria," he screamed and she sighed tiredly.

"Calm down," she mumbled as she walked over to the other hallway and saw Chica standing there, enjoying scaring the night guard. "Chica, what are you doing? Giving a person a heart attack isn't very nice, now let's go join everybody on the stage," she said and chuckled when Mike screamed when Chica moved to hold out her hand towards Victoria. "Mike, it's ok. She won't hurt you," she said before she and Chica walked hand in hand towards the main stage.

"Just testing him," Chica mumbled after Victoria led the animatronic to the stage. Chica smiled when Victoria froze and looked up at her in surprise.

"Testing, the poem, but wait, how will I change?" she muttered as she glanced at the animatronics, but all she got was a smirk and wink from Freddy. She rolled her eyes when Mike was once again screaming in fear. "Mike, stop screaming. I'll be in the workroom if you need anything," she called out before disappearing into the workroom to once again work on the black cat animatronic. She didn't even blink when she noticed Golden Freddy sitting in the room, and he stayed there the entire time she worked.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

Victoria was about to pass out when she was done with the main structure of the animatronic. She would work on the head and the rest of the body tomorrow if she didn't stay at home and sleep all day, which she was seriously tempted to do at this point. She glared at her watch when it read after three in the morning. She had stayed later than she meant to, but she was too caught up in working on the black cat. With a tired sigh, she walked out of the workroom, locked the door, and looked around the dining area.

She was confused a bit when she didn't see Bonnie or Chica on the stage, but Freddy was still there. He turned to her and tipped his hat before resuming his usual position. Foxy also gave her a little wave out from behind his curtain before she walked down the hallway to leave. She laughed when she saw Bonnie outside of Mike's closed office door.

"Bonnie, you guys enjoying scaring Mike too much," she said as she gave the bunny a pat on the shoulder. "Good night, Mike," she shouted and waved from outside of the security office window.

"Night, Victoria," Mike called out shakily in disbelief that she could walk around as she did without being afraid. The phone messages had him absolutely terrified of the animatronics, and yet she walked around as if they were harmless babies. He gave a scream when Chica appeared on the other side of his office at the same time that Victoria left for the night.

Victoria had strange dreams that night about the pizzeria. She dreamed that she was standing on stage with Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Kids were dancing to some music, but a new voice was singing along with Freddy and Chica. She was shocked to realize that the voice was her own, but she wouldn't ever get on stage and sing with the animatronics. Slowly she glanced down and screamed herself awake as she saw paws instead of hands. She looked around her room terrified that she was on the stage at work, but she was safe in her own bed.

"What was that?" she gasped as she tried to calm down. "It was just a dream. Just a bad dream. Late nights always do that to you," she tried to tell herself as she got out of bed to get ready for the day and go to work. She still felt a bit shaken up about the whole dream, but with all the work she still had to get done at work, she didn't have time to really worry about it.

"I wonder how last night went," she thought as soon as she unlocked and entered the doors to Freddy' Fazbear's Pizzeria. The entire place was quiet and extremely dark, darker than it had ever been since she started working here. "That's weird, I wonder if Mike messed with the fuse box," she muttered as she pulled out her phone to give her some light as she walked down the hallway. She looked into the security office, but of course Mike was not there. The guy was probably at his home sleeping.

"Freddy," Victoria called out when she heard the bear chuckle from somewhere. "Bonnie, Chica, Foxy," she called out as his laughter stopped and she was almost in the dining area now. "Guys, why are the lights out?" she questioned confused as she was now standing close to Foxy's curtains. A scream tore through her throat when somebody grabbed her and pulled her into Foxy's area, but it was human hands grabbing her.

At first she thought it might be Mike, but that hope flew out the window when she heard an unknown voice say, "Well aren't you a pretty thing, a little too old for me though." His rank breath made her almost gag as her eyes watered. "If you scream again and draw those weirdos in suits to us, I'll slit your throat," the man growled and her eyes narrowed angrily.

"This pedophile thinks he can just hide in here and hurt the kids, he has another thing coming," she thought angrily as she tried to relax her body as much as she could. She heard him give a confused noise and she took that as her moment to grab his hand and flip him over her. She jumped off Foxy's stage after him and went to punch him, but two arms wrapped around her and stopped her. She was about to attack whoever grabbed her, but she saw that it was Chica holding her.

"Chica," she said confused before looking ahead of her when she heard the man yell out in pain. She gasped when she saw Foxy's hook in the man's back right on his spine, effectively paralyzing the man. "Foxy," she shouted before shutting her mouth when Freddy walked up to stand close to her. She felt herself shake a little bit with how intense he was looking at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked and she immediately relaxed.

"I'm fine but we need to call the police, that guy broke in here so he could try to hurt the kids," Victoria said before blinking in shock at the fact that the man was nowhere to be seen. She jumped as the workroom door slammed. She went to get out of Chica's hold, but Chica's arms wouldn't budge.

"The police can't protect the children like we can," Freddy said before motioning for Chica to take Victoria to her office. "Don't worry," he called out to Victoria, who was trying to resist being taken to her office.

"Chica, we have to get the police to get that man, he could hurt you guys," she shouted as she struggled to get free.

"It's ok, we always get rid of the bad people. That's why we're here and it's why you're here," Chica said happily before leaving Victoria in her office, where surprisingly the black cat animatronic was sitting, but it still needed a lot of work to be done on it before it was ready.

"What are they talking about?" Victoria whispered as she quickly grabbed the phone and went to call the police, but her phone wasn't in her pocket anymore. She grabbed the office phone, but the line was dead. "What's going on?" she snapped slightly scared. She wanted to go out and ask the animatronics what they meant, but she heard kids rushing into the building.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

Victoria stayed in her office the rest of the day. She was shaken up from this morning and she was worried what the animatronics had done to the creep. She wanted to know what Foxy had done to the man in the workroom, but she was still too paranoid to actually go in there. She also didn't want to find something terrifying and have any of the kids or parents see it. This place would be closed down faster than she could say pizza.

A knock on her door made her jump all the way out of her seat. She was now sitting on the floor beside the animatronic, which she couldn't work on since all of her tools were in the workroom. It was slightly creepy to sit in the office with that thing the whole time, but it was better than being out in the main dining area wondering what in the world happened to that man. Another knock on the door, made her stand up and shakily open the door. She gasped when she saw Golden Freddy standing there with a smile on his face. He had another note in his hand, which he handed to her before disappearing.

"I hate when he does that," she grumbled as she looked around to see if any of the animatronics or kids were nearby. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she was the only one in the hallway. Shaking her head, she left the hallway and went back to her office. She opened the note and jumped when something fell out of it. She picked it up and frowned when she saw it was a microchip. It looked like it was small enough to go in the small hole that was in the animatronics' data systems.

Opening the note she read, "One last night, the testing will end, and your new journey will begin. Stay until 5 a.m. tonight." At the end of the note, a signature of supposedly Mr. Fazbear was scribbled down. "Stay until 5 a.m.," she muttered before looking at the office door with a sigh. Victoria glanced at her computer screen and she decided that she needed to check the microchip to see what all was on it, so she could make sure everything would be good for when she put it in the animatronic after it was finished.

"I need the workroom though," she whispered as she glanced at the black cat animatronic, which still wasn't finished. She would put off working on it until she couldn't anymore because she was afraid to go in the workroom after Foxy disappeared in there with that creep. "Just focus on the microchip and then you can worry about building the cat," she muttered to herself as she got to work inserting the microchip into her computer.

She gave it a few minutes to pull up but she frowned when the only thing that appeared on the screen was a cat. The cat was sitting in the middle of the screen before it raised up on its back paws and used its front paws to write something on the screen. Victoria's eyebrows shot up when the cat spelled out her name. After her name was spelled out, a little collar appeared around the cat's neck and a tag with her name on it, appeared on the collar as well.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" she snapped as she jumped out of her chair, quickly took the microchip out of her computer, and walked out into the dining area.

All of the kids were gone from the building. She noticed that all of the lights were still on when by this time in the afternoon, they would be off because only she or the night guard would be here. She walked down the hallway while holding the microchip. She was tempted to break the little thing in her hand as she saw all of the animatronics except Foxy in the dining area.

"What does this mean?" she snapped straight at Freddy, who had noticed her first. "Why does the black cat's programming have my name?" she asked again trying to stand confident and strong, but on the inside she was becoming panicked.

"Victoria, calm down, there's nothing to fear," Freddy said as he slowly approached her.

"Nothing to fear, Foxy stabbed some guy with his hook this morning, and I still haven't seen that guy all day. Then I see the new animatronic has my name programmed, what is that supposed to mean? I'd like some answers here," she snapped again even though her nerves were starting to bother her when Freddy and even Bonnie approached her. "I'm just worried," she said a little softer when Freddy was right in front of her.

"I'll show you that you have nothing to worry about," Freddy said and he grabbed her hand before she could even move. He gently pulled her towards the workroom. He gave a little tug when he felt her resisting to move. He opened the door and smirked when he saw that Foxy had cleaned up the room well. The man from earlier was nowhere to be seen well except for in one of the extra heads. He could distinctly point out all of the eyeballs and teeth of people like that man in the extra animatronic heads.

"Nothing is wrong," he said softly when he pulled Victoria into the room.

"But, but I saw Foxy stab him with his hook and then drag him in here. The kids would have freaked out if they saw him leaving, and there is no back way out of the workroom. Wait, where is Foxy?" she asked as she spun around as much as she could while Freddy was holding her hand.

"Foxy, is back in Pirate Cove for the night," Freddy said as he moved them out of the way so Bonnie and Chica could bring the black cat animatronic into the workroom so Victoria could finish building it. "Now, stop worrying. We protected you and the kids, so there is nothing to worry about. Just fix up our new friend here and try not to work yourself too much. We'll go back to the stage now," he continued as the black cat animatronic was set on the table and everyone left the room except Victoria.

She spun around to say something but froze when she heard the workroom door lock behind her. Immediately, she felt her pockets to see if she had her set of keys, but they were not there. She was locked in the workroom by Freddy and the others. Feeling her anxiety rise, she turned around to look for anything to help her, but she only saw Golden Freddy standing on the other side of the table.

"Finish her," Golden Freddy said and that's all he said the next few hours as Victoria, who was scared about what was going on, tried to ask him questions while she finished building the animatronic.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

"There, she's done, now I'm going home, sleeping, and forgetting that all of this happened," Victoria said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. She looked up and sighed in relief that Golden Freddy was no longer in the room with her and the now finished animatronic. All she needed to do was insert the microchip with the animatronic's programming in it, but she would do that tomorrow. She was too tired to make sure that the programming was correct tonight, but she was also afraid that she actually wouldn't be able to see the programming. She had never been able to see the programming for the other animatronics. She was only given a screen for a password, which she could never hack.

She looked up at the black cat animatronic which was really cute. It had bright yellow cat eyes and sleek black fur with a red little bow tied around its neck. Victoria smoothed down a little bit of fur before she walked over to the workroom door. She tried to turn the knob and cursed when she remembered that she didn't have the keys and Freddy had locked her in the room.

"I finished building the new animatronic, let me out," she yelled as she kicked the door. She stood there tapping her foot when she heard somebody approaching the room. She stepped back a bit when she heard a key turning in the door and the door creaked open slowly, which was creepy but she was too tired and annoyed to worry about anything being creepy.

"Finally," she whispered as she left the workroom. Her eyebrows went up when she did not see any of the animatronics in the dining area. She didn't hear Mike saying anything so she quietly walked through the dining area and to the hallway, which would lead her to the exit.

"Hello," she called out softly but she didn't receive an answer. She couldn't even hear anybody walking around the building. She didn't dare call out again because she was a little worried she would be locked back in the workroom again. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost five in the morning.

"I'm taking a sick day tomorrow. There is no way I can stay awake for another day of work after staying here this late tonight," she muttered as her hand touched the exit door. She sighed in relief when she was able to open the door, leave the building, and lock the door behind her. She felt a little weird at not seeing Mike or any of the animatronics but she was not going to worry about it. All she wanted to think about was sleeping and staying home tomorrow.

She looked back at the building one more time before rushing home. She immediately passed out as soon as she got into bed. She didn't even take off her shoes.

That night she had strange dreams about the pizzeria and the animatronics. She wasn't on the stage like the last dream, but she was the black cat animatronic. She was currently dancing around the dining area with Chica and then dancing around with Foxy. Freddy and Bonnie were standing nearby with smiles on their faces, and the pizzeria was closed down. She couldn't tell if a security guard was there or not but for some reason she felt at home with the animatronics.

A phone call woke her up hours later. She jumped awake in the bed and stared over at the phone on her nightstand. She grumpily leaned over and picked up the phone. "Hello," she said sleepily.

"Hey this is Mike, I finished my night shift last night. For some reason they moved me to day shift. I got an email from the boss. It said you need to be here today and I just wanted to check on you," Mike said a little confused and nervous himself.

"Well congrats on being moved to day shift, but I'm sick today so I can't come in. I stayed until five in the morning and I've only slept five hours. If I go into work today then I'm just going to pass out. Sorry Mike, but you're on your own today," she said and hung up the phone. She tossed it back onto the nightstand and buried herself under the covers.

A few minutes later, the phone started ringing again and she almost threw it at the wall, but she answered it instead. She had a feeling that it would ring until she answered it, so why deny the inevitable.

"Hello," she said annoyed that she was being bothered when not having nearly enough sleep.

"Victoria, why aren't you at work?" a surprising voice asked her.

"Chica," Victoria squeaked in shock. "How are you able to call me right now?" she asked but Chica wouldn't answer. Chica just asked her the same question again. "I'm not at work because I stayed too late and if I come into work today then I'll pass out in my office from sleep deprivation," Victoria told Chica as she sat up in the bed.

"But we need you here today and Freddy wants to see you," Chica said and it almost sounded like she was whining.

"Fine, but if I need to leave to go back home to sleep then I am," Victoria said with a sigh as she hung up the phone and left her bed. She quickly got ready and left the house to go to work.

She was not happy about stepping into the pizzeria, but she was given happy smiles by Chica and Bonnie as she entered the dining area. Surprisingly, Mike was standing in the dining area standing in a corner. He was giving all of the animatronics freaked out looks, but she was too tired to worry about how he felt about being a day shift guard.

Victoria looked around and noticed that Freddy and Foxy where nowhere to be seen. She shrugged and walked to her office to see a note on her chair. The note said for her to come to the workroom, which was not what she wanted to do, but knowing how weird this place was, she better go.

Walking back through the dining area was even weirder because Mike was giving her a worried look. He started to shake his head when she stood in front of the workroom. She went to walk over to him to ask him what was his problem, but a furry paw grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room before she could move. The door closing and locking behind her was all she could make out in the pitch black workroom.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

Victoria went to say something or even call out Freddy's name, but a paw covering her mouth stopped her. She made a frightened noise as she felt a hook poking her back, and she was being forced to walk towards the table in the center of the room. She tried to shake her head free but the paw would not move. She felt herself start to shake as she could make out three sets of eyes glowing in the darkness. The only animatronics that could possibly be in the room were Foxy, Freddy, and Golden Freddy.

"Put her on the table," Freddy's voice ordered and Foxy forced Victoria to sit on the table.

"What's going on? Let me go," Victoria snapped as she tried to get off the table when she felt the cat animatronic lying beside her. She shouted in aggravation when she felt paws grab her arms and legs on both sides of the table so she couldn't escape. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled before whimpering when a paw covered her mouth firmly.

"He passed the test and now it is time to change you," Golden Freddy said mysteriously.

"Change me, change me into what?" she thought as tears of frustration appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"Now you have to be quiet since the kids are still here, but we can't do this at night. Tonight we have a new night guard coming, but instead of it being a good guy like our day guard, it will be a disgusting human that hurts children. We enjoy killing those that wish children harm, and you are going to join us soon in stopping them," Freddy growled as he started grabbing a few cables. He attached them to the mainframe of the cat animatronic and smirked as he felt a charge rush through the cables.

"You've proven yourself to be like us, and now all that is left is to make you one of us," he continued as he nodded at Foxy, who ripped open Victoria's shirt. Freddy attached a sharp metal point to the end of the cable.

Victoria shook her head until she was able to say, "This is insane. Freddy, let me go." She tried to break free but the grips on her arms and legs were not moving. "What are you talking about making me one of you? You can't make a person into an animatronic, it doesn't work," she said feeling her heart threaten to jump out of her chest.

"That's where you are wrong," Golden Freddy said and she could barely make out the sight of the smirk on his face. "You'll thank us later. This will be a pain that you have never even dreamed of in a nightmare, but after this you will never feel pain again. You will be stronger, better, and you will be able to help us protect the children from the horrors of this world," Golden Freddy said as he ran a paw over his cheek, which was quivering in fear.

"But I can protect the kids the way I am. This will only kill me," she cried before screaming as Freddy shoved the piece of metal, which was attached to the cable, into her heart. She felt her voice crack as an electrical charge filled her heart and raced through her veins.

The music outside became louder as her screams increased. Freddy, Foxy, and Golden Freddy held her down to the table as the animatronic's circuitry was stealing Victoria's soul and putting her soul in its mechanical body. The three animatronics looked at each other in wonder because it was always a sight that shocked them every time they did this. The last person they had done this to was Foxy, who had been a security guard years ago, and now they were creating a new member of their family.

Golden Freddy chuckled in relief when the human body stopped screaming and shaking and the eyes of the cat animatronic lit up. He released Victoria's dead body and moved it off and under the table so the new Victoria would not see it.

Victoria slowly opened her eyes and felt like she wanted to panic, but for some reason her body and heart was as calm as can be. She didn't even feel or hear a heartbeat. She just felt a warm tingling running through her body the entire time. She looked around her and wanted to cry when she saw Freddy, Foxy, and Golden Freddy staring at her with happy smiles on their faces.

She looked down even though she dreaded to do so, and she screamed when she saw black cat paws and the animatronic body instead of her own human body. "You, you, how, you made me the animatronic, how?" she cried as she tried to get off the table, but gentle paws kept her from moving.

"Take it easy, breathe, you need to take your time getting used to this," Freddy said kindly as he kept his paws on her shoulders. "You'll be happier this way, and you can stay with us now. Welcome to the family," he said and gently fixed the bow around her neck.

"Family," Victoria said slowly before everything shut down. She felt herself being set back on the table gently before everything was dark. Everything just stopped existing when she passed out.

Foxy volunteered to stay with Victoria as she slept, while Freddy went back out to entertain the kids and Golden Freddy disappeared. He smiled down at Victoria. He was glad that she was finally one of them. Now she could live with them and protect the kids forever.

Victoria slowly woke up later and sat up in the workroom, which now had the lights on. She gently slid off the table and left the workroom to go into the dining area. She felt herself shake in fear as she wondered what was going to happen now that she was an animatronic and not a person. The others had been kind to her after she had been changed, but it scared her that they could do this to her with no remorse.

"You're so pretty, Victoria," Chica chirped as she rushed into the dining area before pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're part of the family now. I've always wanted a sister," she continued and pulled away to smile at Victoria, who was stunned.

"Chica, give her a minute to catch her breath. Victoria has a lot to get used to now," Bonnie said as he also entered the dining area and smiled at Victoria.

"Get used to this," she whispered before something changed inside of her. She felt a jolt run through her body and to her back, where her mainframe was, before a smile appeared on her face. "I'm fine, Chica, your sister is just fine," she said as all her human fears and worries disappeared. She was with her family, a family who would protect her and the kids who visited the pizzeria. "Let's go make a cupcake," she cheered as she pulled Chica to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

"I'm surprised you're not a little nervous," Bonnie said as he and Victoria were the only ones standing on the front stage. Freddy and Chica were walking around the dining area, making sure that all of the chairs were in order at the tables.

"I'm extremely nervous, but the only way to not be nervous is to do it and get it over with," Victoria said with a shrug before jumping when she felt Bonnie put his paw on her shoulder. She looked over and saw him giving her an encouraging smile.

"I know you're not that nervous about performing a song in front of the kids. You're already comfortable around kids even though you are now one of us. I know you're just nervous about tonight," he told her and squeezed her shoulder.

"It's hard to not be nervous," she muttered before gasping as she watched Golden Freddy lead the same man she had seen on her first day into the boss's office. "Bonnie, who is that man?" she asked as the man went into the office and stayed there.

"He's the guy who acts like the boss when we hire new employees. The company gives him good money to come in randomly and do this, but he's not the real boss," Bonnie told her as he put the guitar strap over his neck.

"The real boss is Golden Freddy isn't it?" she questioned and he nodded. "Thought so," she thought and gave a sigh when she looked down at her old office. She would much rather be hidden away in her office working on the website all day, but now she had to be on stage and perform. She just hoped that the kids would react well to her.

"Don't worry about it," Foxy yelled at her when he saw how tense she was. He smirked when her cat eyes looked at him, and he winked at her before she looked away. "You'll do great, just follow Chica and Freddy's lead," he called out again before getting into his own spot on the Pirate Cove stage.

"Just follow their lead," Victoria whispered as Freddy and Chica quickly got on the stage before Mike, who was still the day guard, unlocked and opened the door for all the kids and their parents. Her missing heart would have jumped when Bonnie started playing the guitar and Freddy started to sing. She jumped a little as the kids rushed to stand in front of the stage, and she felt Chica gently grab her paw.

"You'll do fine," Chica whispered before she began to sing. She sang the chorus and held onto Victoria's paw the whole time. She was glad that she now had another girl to live with here at the pizzeria. She just hoped that the boys didn't bother her too much. She knew Freddy and Golden Freddy would see her as a daughter and Chica's sister, but Bonnie and Foxy wouldn't see her that way. "I'll just have to make sure they treat her right," she thought as she looked over and saw Victoria actually singing some of the chorus now.

The rest of the day at the pizzeria passed well. Victoria was tempted to talk to Mike, but she could tell that would not go over well. Thankfully, the kids had reacted well to her being the new animatronic at the pizzeria, which was still so weird to Victoria. She was now essentially trapped here, but she would just have to get used to it. Her body was nowhere to be found so there was no way she could even attempt to try to put her soul back in her human body. She was sure Freddy or Golden Freddy had disposed of it sometime last night.

She was torn from her thoughts when she felt somebody put their head on her shoulder from behind. She looked to the side and saw Chica. "Comfortable?" she asked and Chica just laughed and poked her side before jumping off the stage.

"You did well today. You'll be even more comfortable tomorrow. Now we have a few hours before the new night guard arrives," Chica said excitedly as she wondered what she should show her new sister first. "We could, well I could show you, or this," Chica started to rattle off as she got lost in her thoughts.

"How about we just let Victoria wander around on her own for tonight before the guard arrives," Freddy said as he gave Chica a calming smile. "We don't want to overwhelm her on the first night," he continued as he glanced at Victoria, who was still standing on the stage.

"Thanks," Victoria said as she noticed everyone was looking at her. "What's going to happen when the new night guard gets here?" she asked as she slowly walked off the stage and joined the others.

"No, you said don't overwhelm her," Chica said when Foxy went to say exactly what they did to the night guards. She didn't want Victoria to know about it yet because she knew all of the new night guards are going to be people who hurt children, who the group would give no mercy when killing them. "Don't worry about that right now. You just need to get used to being a cat now and learn more about us, your new family," Chica continued and stomped on Bonnie's foot when he also went to tell her what everyone did at night.

"All right," Victoria said slowly as she glanced at all of the others. "I just asked because you said that I would be helping you protect the kids. I know Foxy killed that guy the other day, who broke into the building, but is that what you do to every night guard who doesn't shut the doors or something?" she asked and stood where she was when Chica sighed and tried to pull her away to focus on more happy things.

"Just tell her," Foxy said while dodging an attack from Chica.

"We killed the night guards before Mike as a test to see who was worth leaving alive. He survived the whole week and we left him alive, which is why he is the new day guard. Now that we have a day guard, we can hire more night guards. The people hired for the night guard job are all people who have harmed children. We will do the children a favor by killing them," Freddy said seriously without even blinking. "If they are unable to close the door in time, then we take them to the workroom, stuff their body in one of the animatronics until only their eyes and teeth are in the head of the animatronic. You do not have to do this, but you will have to help us unnerve the night guard. Chica does not help us stuff them into suits, but she does enjoy scaring them. If that is what you wish to do, then that is fine. You don't have to actually kill them," he finished as he took off his hat and put it on her head.

"For now, I'll just help you scare them," Victoria answered as she tried not to freak out about this new information. There was no way she could tell the world about what happens here because she was not completely part of this world. The only family she had was now standing around her, and if helping them kill people who harmed children was what she had to do, then she would do it. She felt her heart lift a little at the happy smiles on everyone's faces.

"I'll teach you my scaring techniques," Chica cheered as she drug Victoria away from the group, and she laughed when she saw Foxy and Bonnie's unhappy looks.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

Victoria was standing on the main stage with Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. She was anxious about having to help scare the night guard before the others killed him, but she kept trying to tell herself that the person deserved their fate. Any person who hurt a child, shouldn't be allowed to live, which was Golden Freddy's motto. He was in charge even though he wasn't around much.

Bonnie and Foxy had stolen her away from Chica earlier just to show her around the place, and she was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable around them. It was still weird to be an animatronic and see the others talking and moving so freely now, but they were always so quiet and barely moving around her when she was human.

"I feel bad for Mike now, but at least he survived the week and passed their tests," Victoria thought as she stood frozen on the stage. She was nervous about doing a good job tonight. She hated the fact that people were going to be brought in to be killed for their sins against children, but she wasn't the one in charge here. If she rebelled or tried to leave, she wouldn't have anywhere to go. She wasn't human anymore. The outside world wasn't where she belonged.

The front door opening and closing made her tense a little more. She watched the hallway and saw a man enter the building and he gave her and the others a glare before disappearing into the office. In her peripheral, she saw Freddy and Bonnie smirk while a look of glee crossed Chica's face.

"They enjoy this," she thought and felt her systems surge for a second before a smirk appeared on her face as well. "It could be fun, just to scare him," she thought as she looked at the clock on the wall across from the stage in the dining area. "Six hours of fun," she thought as she saw the camera move to watch the main stage before it turned off and the camera watching Pirate Cove turned on.

Nobody moved until about three in the morning. Freddy had explained to her earlier that they didn't do too much on the first night because they wanted to create a sense of security within the night guard, and then on the second night they would really start to freak out the night guard.

Chica and Bonnie were the first ones off the stage. Bonnie rushed to one of the closets while Chica went to the kitchen to make noise. Freddy tilted his head at Victoria, and he chuckled when she walked over to Pirate Cove. Foxy tried to fight the laugh in his throat when Victoria opened the Pirate Cove curtain enough so his glowing eyes could be seen.

The camera came on and Victoria gave an eerie smile as she revealed Foxy's glowing eyes to the night guard. She laughed when the camera immediately turned off and one of the doors slammed shut because Bonnie was outside of the security office.

"You were right. This is fun," Victoria whispered to Foxy, who winked at her before pulling her into Pirate Cove and shutting the curtain.

"Just wait until night three, which is when I get to run out of here and get the night guard if he's too slow to close the door," Foxy told her as he made sure she wasn't going to fall off his small stage. "I liked you opening the curtain like that. It scared that human pretty bad. I haven't heard one give a girly scream like that in a while," he continued and chuckled when she gave him a bashful smile.

"It's going to take a while to get the hang of this, but I'll do my best to help you guys," Victoria said before jumping closer to Foxy when the curtains were pulled open and she was pulled out of there.

"Help me scare him," Bonnie's voice reached her ears as she watched Foxy glare before his curtain closed.

"Ok, what should I do?" she asked as she looked behind her to see Bonnie looking happy that she wanted to help.

"I'll go hide in the closet and as soon as the camera goes on in there, I'll knock on the door, and you rush down the hallway to stand in the view of the window. Don't go into the doorway, just the window. As soon as he shines the light on, give him a creepy smile and then jump back into the hallway out of the way when the light goes off," Bonnie told her before starting his plan.

Victoria waited for the knock before doing exactly as Bonnie said. She wanted to laugh at the scream the man made when he flashed the light and saw her in the window. The light went off and she jumped back into the hallway, which gave Bonnie time to jump out of the closet and in front of the door. She really did release a laugh when the man slammed the door in Bonnie's face.

Bonnie grabbed her paw and they ran into the kitchen before any of the cameras saw them. They were smiling at each other and making noise with the cooking utensils, and soon Chica joined them. She had just scared the man as well. Chica went to help them with the utensils, but a bell chiming through the pizzeria made her pause.

"Aw, no more messing with the guard tonight," Chica said with a pout as she walked over and hugged Victoria. "You did great though!" Chica exclaimed.

"Thanks, I actually had a lot of fun," Victoria said before gasping when Chica gave her a tight hug.

"Don't strangle her," Bonnie told Chica as he grabbed Victoria and pulled her into his own arms. "Great job," he told her softly before inwardly cursing when Foxy and Freddy were standing in the kitchen doorway since the night guard had just left for the day.

"Hey, no hogging her," Foxy shouted before he tried to pull Victoria out of Bonnie's arms and into his own.

"Freddy, make them stop," Chica said after the two guys wouldn't listen to her.

"If you rip her arms off, I don't think she'll date either of you," Freddy said with a smirk, which made both Bonnie and Foxy release Victoria with embarrassed expressions.

"I'm not worried about dating for a while," Victoria muttered tiredly as all the excitement for the night left her and all she wanted to do was rest.

"Good, now all of you get some rest. The kids will be here in a few hours," Golden Freddy said as he stepped out of the shadows in the kitchen and smiled at his family. He was proud of Victoria. He had picked well for the new addition to his family.

"You can rest in Pirate Cove, it's more comfortable," Foxy called out as he stood on one side of Victoria as the group left the kitchen.

"The main stage has more room to rest," Bonnie said as he stepped up to walk on Victoria's other side.

"Let her breathe," Chica shouted as she charged forward and grabbed Victoria's hand. "Boys," Chica said as she threw up her free hand, which made Victoria chuckle.

"I might be ok here after all," Victoria thought with a small smile, and she quickly looked away when she caught Bonnie and Foxy's eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own Victoria.

Story Start

"Victoria," Bonnie's voice spoke softly in her ear as she stared at the mess in front of her.

Victoria could stare down at the blood dripping off her paws. A man's mangled body was sitting on the workroom table with a Freddy head on his body. The man's eyeballs and teeth were sitting inside of the suit. The rest of the man's head was shredded to ribbons around the room from the force of her killing him.

"He deserved it," Bonnie kept telling her calmly as he petted her arms and nuzzled her shoulder.

"It's ok," Chica chirped from outside the workroom as she peered inside at her sister.

"What did the man say?" Golden Freddy growled to the group when he saw the state Victoria was in. He was happy she killed the man, but he wanted to know why she killed him so quickly on the second night when she had only wanted to scare him before.

"I overheard him talking about how he raped his nephew earlier today," Victoria said calmly but with no emotion. However, the emotion was all in her eyes as she glared at the man's dead body. "He was bragging about what he did to that innocent child. I couldn't let him live," she continued as the emotion filled her voice now. "Anyone that can do that to a child doesn't deserve to live," she growled and kicked the body off the table before looking back at her new family.

She had struggled with what her new family would do to the night guards on later nights, but tonight when she heard the man bragging about raping a child, his own nephew, she understood exactly why her family kills human like that.

"I'm not letting another person like that leave this place alive," she said with a smirk, which only made her family cheer or smirk as well.

"Now we only need to teach you how to really mess with their minds before you help us kill them," Freddy said and put his top hat on her head before making her leave the workroom so he and Golden Freddy could clean up the mess.

"You were beautiful, amazing, fantastic," Bonnie told her and he jumped in surprise when she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," she told him with a wink before disappearing into the kitchen with Chica to help make cupcakes for a birthday party that would happen tomorrow.

"Just because she kissed your cheek, it doesn't mean that I'll let you have her without a fight," Foxy said as he pushed past Bonnie and bumped their shoulders.

"A fight it is then," Bonnie said with his own challenging look before he went to the main stage to practice his guitar some.

Time flew for Victoria now that she was no longer human. She didn't have to worry about anything now that she wasn't technically alive. The days at the pizzeria were full of fun and laughter, and the nights were even more fun as she helped rid the world of horrible people and spent time with her family.

The only issue with the pizzeria was Bonnie and Foxy enjoyed seeing who could win her heart. Technically, she didn't have one but she did enjoy the attentions from the two guys. Foxy always made her laugh and Bonnie always made her feel cared about. She didn't want to cause a fight between the two, so she would just leave things the way they are now. Freddy had told her how to act around them so they wouldn't fight, but they would still feel like she cared about them both.

Chica usually saved her if Foxy and Bonnie became too much, and she was a great sister to have. Victoria couldn't make a cupcake right to save her life, but at least she could help Chica make the pizzas.

Life at the pizzeria was never boring for Victoria. It was definitely more fun than it had been when she was human. Mike was still working there and he had actually become more comfortable at the pizzeria since he was day shift instead of night shift, but he never got too close to the animatronics.

"New guard coming tonight," Foxy yelled through the pizzeria.

"I call dibs," Victoria shouted back and laughed when everyone started to say who should get to kill them. "Much more fun than being human," she thought with glee as she got in her position on stage to be ready for another night of scaring and killing a horrible person. "I get to do this for the rest of my life," she thought with a happy smile.

The new night guard lasted three days before he was killed by Foxy and Victoria, who had pounced on the man from both doors. He stood no chance as he was stuffed into a Freddy suit. The pizzeria company had thought about changing the programming for the animatronics, but after checking more records about who had been killed, they decided not to worry about it. The people being killed weren't people anyone would miss anyways. In addition, the company left the programming alone because the new addition black cat animatronic was bringing in a lot of attention and profit for the company as well.

The End.


End file.
